Of fairies and Dragons
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Sara vermilion was trapped in ice when Erza found her and brought her to the guild. she was set free when the power of the guilds bond released her. she meets sting and doesnt exactly realize how much trouble he will be in her future. lots of things happen, but she is unable to help, being as weak as she is. she may be related to mavis, but she doesnt have her strength.


Erza hauled the large block of ice close behind her. She was taking the ice back to the guild; it had been a reward from an assignment she had just finished. She felt regret as to what was locked away within the ice. A young girl about twelve. She had spell markings on her left forearm and her right thigh. They looked familiar, but she couldn't place them, but the Fairytail marking that resided on the center of her chest was the reason she was being taken to Fairytail.

Erza stopped in front of the guild and sighed in relief, she was happy to be home. Her friends rushed out to greet her and she smiled. "Whoa…who is that?" gray asked and Erza turned to see him looking at the ice entrapped young girl. "I don't know. She was the reward. Their town has had her as a worshipping statue for the last three generations of guild masters. They supposedly found her around the time of our first guild master." Erza said and untied the ice block.

"Then what use is it?" Natsu asked and Erza furrowed her brow. "Supposedly you can still her heart beat within the ice. I couldn't hear anything. But I don't know. Maybe you just have to listen close." She said with a shrug. Then tapped on the ice. "But look there. That is the reason I brought her here." Erza said and they saw the Fairytail marking on her chest.

Lucy laid her hand upon the ice and gasped. "What is it Lucy?" Erza asked and Lucy made them put their hands on the ice. Lucy's Fairytail mark began to glow and soon the others saw their marks glow as well. "What is this?" Erza asked. 'Fairytail…'a young woman's voice echoed in their minds. 'Release me.' It whispered and they frowned. "Happy. Get master." Erza said and the blue cat hurried away.

Makarov and Mirajane walked out and Makarov looked shocked beyond belief. "Sara Vermillion…" he said in disbelief. "That is the first master's younger sister…" Makarov said and bell like laughter hit their ears. "Mavis." The voice chirped happily. Makarov ordered the guild to place their hands on the ice, and they did. A crack ran through the ice as Sara spoke. Her voice got frantic when the ice cracked. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The ice cracked again and the water encased within the ice shell rushed out as the two halves of the ice split apart and she hit the ground. She looked up at the group of Fairytail members with wide cyan blue eyes. She struggled to stand on shaky legs. Laxus strode out to see what the fuss was over. His eyes were met with cyan eyes that narrowed upon sight of him. She turned away from him with an angry huff. Laxus rolled his eyes and strode back into the guild. "You left me there." she said and he stopped in the doorway of the guild. "Yeah I did, I figured you were dead, I mean being trapped in ice for nearly a century…" he trailed off as he continued on his way.

The golden haired girl took the hand that was held out to her by Makarov. He walked her inside and placed her in a guest bedroom. Lucy and Levy kept her company while Erza got her some dry clothes. Sara sat on the bed and swung her feet back and forth off the edge of the bed, humming a cheerful tune. Erza walked in with a tank top and blue jeans.

Sara blushed and handed the jeans back to Erza, catching the three girls by surprise. "I can't wear pants." She said and the other girls were confused. Sara tossed her baggy soaked dress on the floor and stood before them in her underclothes, a glittery tail with a glasslike appearance swishing back and forth, her shirt moved and wings sprouted from her back, shedding glitter all over the floor.

The girls stood there amazed as they watched the young fairy blush, her wings glistening beautifully. Sara's wings vanished, but her tail did not. Erza nodded and smiled. "I will go get you another dress." She said. "Wait…please, doesn't tell anyone…" Sara pleaded and Erza nodded. "We won't tell anyone." Erza said and levy and Lucy nodded. "we promise, on Fairytail honor we won't expose your secret." Lucy said and Sara smiled. "Thank you." She said and Erza walked back in with a long sleeved baggy sky blue dress with white lace.

Sara had been there a week when Laxus left. It was a month until the Fantasia parade and Makarov had gotten Sara amped up for it. She was running all over asking everyone who was going to be in it, who was going to do this, or who was going to do that. Lucy and Levy loved watching Sara flit around; the guild had been a much happier place since Erza brought her here.

Sara froze in the middle of the guild one day, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza had gone off on an assignment and there was hardly anyone at the guild. Macao walked over and crouched in front of her. "Sara? Are you alright?" he asked just as an iron bar went through the roof and almost hit him. Sara tackled him and he watched as she stood and grabbed the second pillar that came through, and with a single swipe of the arm sent it flying out.

Macao was stunned, and so were everyone else in the guild. They left the guild and by the time they were all out of the guild, pillars stuck out at every angle. Sara looked off to see someone jumping along the rooftops and her eyes watered. She sniffled as she looked back at Fairytail. She was all out sobbing as the rest of the guild ran up.

That was the first phantom lord attack. The second time they had taken Lucy, but Fairytail came in in crashed their party big time. Natsu went after her, and brought her home safely. But today, Phantom was retaliating, they wanted Lucy back. Sara watched from within the guild, where Makarov had told her to stay, as the others fought the shadow creatures. She saw them vanish as they were shot, but she saw them increase every time one was taken out. She ran out and stood at the front of the fighting. She looked at Erza, who was tired and worn from taking the blast from their cannon, and she grit her teeth.

Sara looked at the golden swirl marking on her hand. Fairy light. She nodded and held her hand up. The golden mark glowed and wind swirled around on her palm as a golden orb formed in her hand. When the orb was about the size of a basketball, she swung her arm up and the orb flew straight up and exploded, obliterating every dark being that was hovering in the sky. Sara hit the ground and was breathing hard. She forced herself to stand and she wobbled over towards the large transforming guild bot. She hit the ground and as everything began going dark, she saw flames burst from the bot. Fairytail was going to win.

She woke up in a bed beside Levy, Jet, and Droy. They were already awake and were trying to get out of bed. Sara grit her teeth and slid from the bed. Laxus was due back soon and she didn't trust him. Sara made her way to the guild, where they had begun rebuilding.

Sara found Makarov and tried to explain her worries, but he already knew how Laxus was and sent her on her way. Sara frowned and decided to wander the streets of magnolia. The city was beautiful. She rushed around a corner and happily skipped along the street. She turned another corner and tripped over something. She frowned and turned to look at it. It was a small red cat.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she scooped up the tiny cat. He sniffed arrogantly, and then looked at her and he blinked. "You look funny." He said and her lower lip trembled. He became frantic and tried to console her. "Can you help me find someone?" he asked and she wiped her eyes. "I'm looking for this really strong guy. He is cooler than anyone!" the cat said and she looked hopeful.

"He is? I will help you find him!" she said cheerfully and the cat grinned. "My name is lector." The cat said and Sara smiled. "Sara vermillion." She greeted and hugged the red cat to her, who gave no complaint. "So what does he look like?" Sara asked as they were walking down the main road. "He is blonde with blue eyes. He isn't much older than you." The cat said and Sara inwardly giggled, yeah, the kid was way younger than her. Being frozen in ice made her WAY older than him by a century.

"Is that him?" Sara asked pointing to a blonde boy standing near a black haired kid who was carrying a cat in a frog suit, looking around as if he lost something. Lector grinned and yelled out the boy's name. "Sting!" the cat yelled and Sara walked over to him. The red cat flew from her arms and nearly choked the boy in a hug. The boy was taller than her, had short spiky blonde hair, and wore strange clothing like the ones Natsu preferred to wear.

"She found you for me!" lector said, and Sting looked at her. She waved shyly at him and he raised a brow. "Her? But she looks so weak. She couldn't be capable of finding anyone if they were right in front of her." He scoffed and her anger got the better of her. "Shut up! You are weak! Compared to me you are a flea to a spider!" Sara yelled, and her eyes glistened angrily.

He smirked at her and tried to shove her but her right arm had a white glow around it and she grabbed the arm that reached for her. He winced as her magic burned him. "Fairy magic?" he asked, his eye closing in pain. She nodded and he grit his teeth as she let his arm go. "What magic was that?" he asked rubbing his arm. "Fairy glow." She said and reached for his arm and he twitched. "sorry." She said and he raised a brow at her.

He looked her over and his eyes went wide when they landed upon the mark on her chest. It was the same blue of her eyes and stood out brightly against her pale skin. "You're in a guild with Natsu Dragneel?!" he exclaimed and Rogue looked her over and she blushed and nodded. "Yeah… he is really cool! He's really strong and he is friendly too." She chattered excitedly. Sting was grinning now. He fist his hands excitedly. "Could you take me to meet him?" he asked and she grinned. "Sara, you would really do that?" lector asked and Sara nodded. She took off in a run and waved for them to follow.

They grinned and ran after her, Rogue and Frosch trailing behind at their own pace. Sara ran right smack into Natsu when she got to Fairytail. She grinned up at him from her place on the ground. "Natsu! Natsu! This is Sting! He really wanted to meet you." She said and Natsu turned and grinned at Sting. "Hey, how ya doin?" Natsu asked and Sting was speechless. He just stared at Natsu with awe and admiration. "Uh. Good…so you're a really strong dragon slayer?" Sting asked, Natsu grinned and ruffled Sting's hair.

"I'm the awesome fire dragon slayer!" Natsu said and spat fire. Sara stood and dusted herself off. "Natsu…you're going to burn the guild down!" she complained and Natsu's flames sputtered and went out. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Sting laughed lightly then turned to see Rogue. "I gotta go." He said and Sara frowned and turned to him. "Will we meet again?" she asked and he shrugged. "I don't know. But if we do, I will recognize you first, with those weird wing ear things." Sting said with a grin and Sara huffed. "They are not weird! They are unique!" Sara said with a frown. Sting and lector took off without another word.

Happy giggled behind his paw and Natsu laughed too. "What?" she asked. "Sara has a boyfriend." Happy said and Sara blushed. "nuh uh!" Sara squealed and ran into the guild hall leaving Natsu and Happy outside to giggle. Sara huffed and sat at the bar in front of Mirajane. Sara saw Macao leave a glass with a copper toned liquid in it at the bar and Sara reached for it. Mirajane reached for it and snatched it from Sara's grasp, who in turn frowned at Mirajane.

"He can drink it but you cannot…you are only twelve." Mirajane scolded. "But I am the first masters little sister, making me way older than him and you. I want to try it. Your argument is invalid." Sara said defiantly and Makarov laughed. "Let her have a sip. Macao should learn not to leave his drinks. She has a point so let her have a sip." Makarov said with the dismissive wave of a hand. Mirajane sighed and set the glass back down. Sara took a sip and her face scrunched up and she spit the liquid back out, spraying down the bar.

She began rapidly shaking her head and wiping her tongue off. "That is disgusting! Yuck!" she exclaimed and glared at Makarov. "That was mean, you let me drink it!" she said pitifully. "You wanted to drink it." Makarov said and Sara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are still doing festivities today, you know. You could gather the girls." Makarov said and Sara perked up. She grinned and ran straight for the doorway of the guild and ran straight into Juvia. She didn't like Juvia. Not one bit. Juvia nearly drowned Lucy in the water lock spell.

"Sara." Juvia greeted with a small smile. Sara sniffed angrily and walked away from her, only to pause in the doorway. "If my sister were still guild master you wouldn't be here." Sara said before she broke into a run. She was going to town to get something to eat away from the guild. 'You know that isn't true, Sara…' a soft voice echoed in her mind. Sara slowed to a jog and frowned. 'I know, she just hurt my friends…I can't forgive her.' Sara thought with a frown.

Sara looked up and saw a barbeque stand with pork and chicken laid about on the counter. She took a bar stool and grinned happily. "Hello Miss Sara, how are you today?" The shop owner asked. "I'm fine! I made a friend today…I think…he was a bit rude. Natsu was teasing me again." She said with a huff and the old balding man chuckled. "That Natsu…he is a chipper one isn't he?" the man asked and Sara's lips twitched. "He is fun to be around, although he is destructive." She sighed and reached for a barbequed chicken breast. She eagerly ate it and the man watched her contently.

"Are you going to be in the Fantasia parade?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. "I'm going to use my Fairy glimmer spell! It is going to be beautiful." She chirped and he smiled. "So you truly are a descendent of Mavis huh?" he asked and her gaze hit the table. "Mavis… is…" she began but Erza scooped her from her seat with a grin. " I gotta be taking her now, Mari." Erza said and handed him the amount needed to pay for Sara's food.

She carried her to the setup for the girl's beauty contest. Erza dropped Sara by Makarov and ran off backstage. Sara huffed and sat down. She watched as one by one the girls came out and were voted on. Sara was bored. She had a bad feeling as a woman cackled and walked from behind the curtain. The woman was Evergreen and behind her, the stone statues of all the Fairytail girls. Sara hid until Laxus and his goons were gone, they'd stated the terms and left. Everyone ran out to go find them. Natsu and Makarov tried to leave but couldn't. The runes stated that anyone over 80 couldn't leave, but it said nothing of dragon slayers. Sara came out of hiding and tried to walk through it but it shocked her and sent her flying back, it hadn't shocked any of the others.

She grit her teeth and ran at it her hand went through, but she'd begun to get shocked once more. Sara hit the ground panting and in pain. "I knew he was bad…" she sniffled and Makarov looked at her. "Sara…you are trapped as well?" he asked and she struggled to stand. "No. I refuse to be stuck here." She said and planted her hand on the force field once more. She was sent back again as Levy walked over. "I can try to break the runes…" Levy said and set to work on it.

When the runes dropped Poluschka sent Sara and Levy to get Laxus after Gajeel and Natsu had already left. Makarov had fallen ill and didn't appear to be able to make it. Sara was running with tears in her eyes, she had lost Levy a few streets back, but she knew they would both end up in the same place. Sara hit the cathedral doors and they flew open. She got there just in time to see Mystogan leave, and Natsu and Erza to begin their attacks.

Sara wanted to end this quickly. She held her hands in front of her and saw the red swirl on her right palm glow and the golden swirl on her left palm glow as well. She grit her teeth despite her pain from the magical drain this spell caused her, all of her older sisters fairy spells did this to her. "Fairy flame vortex!" Sara whimpered and flames spun from her hands and straight at Laxus, but they did no harm. Laxus shot forward and grasped her by the head. "This is weakness to Fairytail. This is how far we have fallen! Letting insignificant children call themselves Fairytail. This is why I'm going to take over the guild." Laxus said and a shock went through Sara's body and he tossed her to the side. 'I...I…am very weak. I have failed you sister.' Sara thought as everything faded into darkness.

So this is the second Fairytail story I have yay! I'm still going to update lightning Luna, I love Laxus, but I love Sting, and in lightning Luna, I cannot have both. So tada! This one is for Sting! But they won't get together for a while, but it will make for an interesting story because I mean duh! A fairy and a dragon? Sparkly and scaly, what a combination eh? I will stop talking now lol.


End file.
